Crystallus' Adventures
Crystallus' Adventures is a story that tells the life of Crystallus until "War of Darkness". Chapter 1 20,000 years ago… The Ko-Matoran Crystallus looked through the window. He was in an ice tower on his homeland, Hua-Nui. The next day he had to visit the island’s Makuta. He reported the prophecies that the stars told every year. This year prophecy was a regular one. The only thing that changed was that the stars had told him of the arrival of a Toa. He wondered who this Toa should be. He went out from the ice tower. He walked through the streets of Ko-Hua, the light reflecting on its many ice towers. A matoran came in front of him. -Hey Crystallus! How are the prophecies going?-Said Zercks. -The same way as every year.-Said Crystallus lying. -Follow me, the onu-matoran from Onu-hua have found something interesting. Crystallus didn’t said nothing. He worked as an explorer, and once a year he read the stars. So curiosity grew in him. He followed Zercks. Zercks lead him to his storage room. There things from Onu-hua arrived every week. Zercks then brang them to the Ko-hua archives. In the past, Zercks had been an experienced fe-Matoran explorer. But one day, while exploring an underground mine, there was a cave-in. After the accident, he lost his right arm as well as all of his memories. The onu-matoran found him, restored him back to health and made Onu-hua his home. He himself built a robotic arm. He picked up a box. He opened it, and revealed its content. -Here it is!-Said Zercks. It was a lightstone like object that was encased in ice. Crystallus raised his arm to touch it. -Better not to touch this!-Said Zercks, putting the object back to the box.-It radiates energy. Maybe it’s lethal. I will estudy it someday. Now I have to go back to Oun-hua. -Bye!-Said Crystallus. Something inside of him told him that the stone was a bad thing. Then he looked behind where the box previously was. There was nothing.He thought that Zercks had taken it. Maybe the stone had corrupted him, turning him into a greedy matoran? Crystallus didn’t know. He left out to his ice tower to prepare his presentation of the yearly prophecy to the island’s Makuta, Spirack. Chapter 2 20,000 years ago… The day had arrived. Hua-nui’s entire council alongside with Spirack was waiting for him to begin the prophecy. -Pace and security will come, no war will get sprung. A light will be shadowed; a toa will came to being.-Said Crystallus. -Interesting. Are you sure of the toa part of the prophecy?-Asked Spirack. -Yes. I’ve been reading that part again for months in the stars, my master.-Said Crystallus. There was a big silence. Then, Spirack broke it. -Leave explorer, I and the council have to discuss it.-Said Spirack. Then Crystallus left the room. He went of to the street, and began to walk away, to Ta-hua. Hours later, he arrived to The White Kaukau, a club. Here all of his friends met every Saturday. That day he had arrived too much late. The owner was closing. He went home. A ta-matoran was to open the door of his house when he realized that he had missed his keys in the The White Kaukau. He went to it. It was dark night when he found them. When he was way back to home, he saw something glowing. He followed the light source, and came to an old abandoned building. When he entered it, he saw Zercks he was holding the strange stone, like if it was his most loved treasure. The fe-matoran broke the ice cage that surrounded the stone, and grabbed it. Then, there was an intense glow, and Zercks became a toa. Zericks tested its powers on the door the ta-matoran was, making the ta-matoran to fall on the ground. Zericks tested his powers again, this time throwing protodermis knives at the now broken door. He realized his mistake to late, and the knives killed the matoran. Chapter 3 20,000 years ago… Zercks examined the ta-matoran corpse. In his first minutes as a toa he had killed a matoran!What should he do? Bring the matoran to the autorities? ? No, that would put him in prison. He had never filled as dirt as that day. He found a good place in a clearing. He began to dig. When he was finished, he prepared to put the ta-matoran in. Suddenly, a ta-matoran came out of the bushes. -What are you doing her tall being? Oh a matoran corpse with a knive!-Said the ta-matoran. -I found it near here.-Said Zercks. -If this is true why were you trying to hide it? Come with me. I’m Vakihi, captain of patrol D of the ta-matoran guard. You will pass the rest of your life between girds.-Said Vakihi. Then things happened very quickly. Vakihi shooted a web at Zercks. Zercks dodged it, and leaped forwards. Vakihi grabbed him by the neck, only to the toa of iron to do the same in a stronger way. Vakihi fell on the ground dead. First, Zercks wanted to run away, but his now criminal mind said to do a better thing. He searched for a Spine bear. The spine bears were rare beasts that had sheer brutality. He searched and searched. -I will never find it, and there are only three hours for dawn!-Said Zercks. -If I had a localizer…-Said Zercks. Then, he remembered of his mask. It was the mask of technology. He created a sphere of iron. He then used the mask power to transform it into a localizer. After five minutes, he found one. The spine bear roared, and charged on Zercks. Zercks created a wall of iron, and then he cut the bear’s head. He then went back to for the matoran corpses. He pulled out the knives of the ta-matoran, and made sure to do more tooth like holes, to apparent that the beast had killed the two. At morning, he went to Hua-Nui’s council. Everybody was surprised both for the three dead corpses and for the toa. -What happened? - Asked Spirack. -I went to the forest and…-Began to say Zercks, but was cut by Spirack. -Began from the biggining! How did you become a toa?-Said Spirack. -I found a stone in one of onu-Hua’s mines, and when I touched it I became a toa. I went to the forest and I found this two matoran fighting with the beast. I tried to stop it, but it was too late. The beast had killed the matoran, and I killed the beast.-Said Zercks. Spirack didn’t said nothing. Zercks thought that he was valuing the situation. Although, all of the council knew that he was reading Zercks’ mind. He saw in the toa mind its two murders and the strong greedy inside too. Spirack decided to not tell the council and let the toa go. -Free the toa. - Said Spirack. Zercks left the room, and Spirack ordered the other council members to leave. He went to his room, high in the tower. -So a toa of iron and an assassin. The only problem is his element. A toa of iron is one of the few things that we makuta call a threat. -Though Spirack. -He can be “cured”.-Said Spirack. After saying that, he opened a metal box and pulled out an Avsa. Chapter 4 20,000 years ago… Crystallus went out of his tower. In the street there were lots of matoran talking nervously. -What happened?-Asked Crystallus. -Vakihi and Kurahn. They are dead. They were killed by a Spine bear.-Said a ko-matoran. What a tragedy.-Crystallus thought. Crystallus was an explorer. His job had taught him many things of Hua-Nui’s nature. One of these things was that Spine bears don’t attack without a good reason. He decided to investigate this strange incident. After all, it was winter, a time when he didn’t worked. He went to see makuta Spirack at Hua-kini. There, makuta Spirack was talking to the council. -Can I see the dead corpses, my lord?-Said Crystallus. -I’m busy right now, but you can see them if you want. I don’t know your propose, but better for you to don’t bring me problems.-Said Spriack. -Of course my master. They were my friends.-Said Crystallus. One of the council’s member accompanied Crystallus to a room. The council member was an old turaga, and seemed Crystallus to be full of experience. -Here they are.-Said the turaga. He left the room, and went to his chamber. Crystallus looked curious at the matoran. One had tooth like holes in the chest, and the other had them too.Then he discovered something that let him stunned. Vakahi’s neck was broken, and in one of Khuran’s armor holes there was a minuscule metal shard. He grabbed it an examined the shard. It was made of prosteel. In Hua-Nui’s mines prosteel exhausted long ago, and if the holes were supposed to be made by a rahi, prosteel was impossible to be there. There also was Vakihi’s broken neck. He knew that Spine bears don’t break your neck, they simply tear you apart. The turaga entered in the chamber. -Are you finished yet?-Said the turaga. -Yes.-Said Crystallus. -Where were the corpses found?-Asked Crystallus. -It’s confidential. I can’t tell you.-Said the turaga. -You can. I will not tell anyone about it.-Said Crystallus. -Sometimes things happen to be even worse and impossible than we thing, young matoran.-Said the turaga. -We didn’t found it. Zercks, toa of iron, found them in ta-Hua’s forest and brought it here. - Said the turaga. -Is Zercks a toa of iron? -Yes, he became a toa of iron yesterday.If you find something interesting send it to me via message. Mailbox 8920. My name is Makava.-Said the Turaga. -Bye.-Said Crystallus. He left the room and went to ta-hua. Hours later… Crystallus searched for some things of battle in the forest. There was much forest to search. Suddenly, he felt something cold in his feet. A huge metal wall was in the ground. He saw in the surrounding trees sings of battle. He also saw some footprints in the soil. They headed to the west. He followed them until he arrived at a clearing. There was a hole and some blood on the ground. -This hasn’t been an accident.-He though. Then he remembered all the clues he had found. Prosteel was exhausted on the island. Then he found a shard of prosteel on a matoran supposedly killed by a Spine bear. Prosteel can only be done two ways, or it’s natural or is created artificially by a being of power. And that also explained why Vakahi had his neck broken. -That is getting closer. And there are only three beings that are able to do that.-Said Crystallus. Chapter 5 20,000 years ago… Crystallus wrote the message to Makava. In it said all the clues he had found, his findings in the forest and his final conclusions. He then sent it to Makava. He had to start to investigate one of the possible criminals. He decided to start with Zercks, as the others were more difficult than the toa of iron. He went to the Onu-Hua’s mines, where Zercks was helping the miners. Uh, I see that you’ve gown since the last time I saw you. -Hi Zercks! Uh, I see that you’ve gown since the last time I saw you.-Said Crystallus. -Yes. What do you want? I’m really busy right there.-Said Zercks. -Only a few questions. To began… How did you become a toa?- Said Crystallus. -You know of the stone, Crystallus. It fell off of my hands when I was going to put it in a box. The ice cage broke, and when I touched it, I transformed into a toa.-Said Zercks lying. -What did you do after that?-Asked Crystallus. -I went to the forest to test my powers. I went to a clearing and I found a Spine bear killing the ta-matoran. I killed the bear, and then I gave the corpses to Spirack. -Said Zercks, lying again. -Well, it has logic.-Said Crystallus. -Bye! - Said Crystallus. Then he left the mine and went outside. Zercks version was ok for him. For Crystallus Zercks was innocent. Was he? He wasn’t sure. He still had two possible killers, makuta Spirack or turaga Storahk. He went home, back to his ice tower. There he went bed and fell asleep. Meanwhile… Zercks was at the party the matoran organized to him to celebrate the arrival of at toa in the island. Matoran were happily talking and dancing at The White Kaukau. Zercks stealthily left the club and went to walk to the dark streets of Ko-Hua. Dark urges crossed his mind. His power, it was growing inside of him. He had to release it on something or someone. A ko-matoran was passing in front of him. -Hey Zercks! What are you doing here?-Asked the Ko-matoran. I… I… I…-Then Zercks exploded and swung a prosteel blade at the ko-matoran, his head going meters away. Zercks ran, now aware of his actions. Chapter 6 20,000 years ago… Crystallus awoke early. He went to have a walk at Ko-hua. He was sleepy, tired of so much investigating. He was walking when he stomp on a metallic thing. When he looked down to see what the metallic object was he saw that actually it was a matoran head, one of his friend’s head. Crystallus let a loud scream. Then the Ko-matoran guard came. -What’s the mater Ko-matoran?-Said the leader of the squad. -I found my friend’s head right there!-Said Crystallus. -Another murder. Come with us to our head quarters, we have much to discuss.-Said the ko-matoran. Hours later… Sadness and exhaustion were the only feelings that Crystallus could feel now. One of his best friends had been killed, and by extent, he had passed three hours-length interrogation. The author of these crimes will pay for it. Not only has killed matoran of my fellow island, but also has killed one of my best friends.-Though Crystallus. Crystallus went home. There, he wrote in a book all his discoveries and suspects. ---- Makava checked his mailbox. The turaga of air wasn’t sure if Crystallus should go further into that investigation. If the killer had killed three matoran, Makava was sure that the killer wouldn’t doubt to kill Crystallus if the killer found out that Crystallus was investigating the crime. He read the message that Crystallus sent him. He read Crystallus’ findings. It could be turaga Satorahk, as he had the biggest prosteel factory in Hua-Nui and had access to vehicles, which with them even a matoran would be able to do a brutal murder. But Makava knew Satorahk’s personality. A corrupt turaga, he wouldn’t care to search and kill a Spine bear so that could seem an accident. Makava knew that Satorahk would simply encase the corpses into a prosteel block and then use it for construction purposes. There was another suspect, Spirack. Spirack was experienced Makuta, and had an entire armory made of prosteel. But, why would a Makuta take the risk to let it on the forest? It was easier to use his powers to incinerate and disintegrate the corpse in unending number of ways with makuta powers. The last suspect was Zercks, who found the corpses. Zercks, a toa of iron, capable of making as many prosteel as he wanted. Yes, it was a workable theory. The night of the murder Zercks went to the forest and killed Kurahn. Vakihi saw him, and Zercks was forced to kill the guard too. First he thinks of burying the corpses, but decides to make it to look an accident. Zercks seeks and kills a Spine bear. He brings the bear at Hua-Kini. The next night, he randomly kills another matoran. Only Zercks could have killed the matoran. And if he was right, he should warn Crystallus. Chapter 7 20,000 years ago… The room in the main factory in Hua nui and that Crystallus was visiting was a full of high tech machines that crafted vehicles and other metal stuff. Some machines melted broken and old protodermis and put them in vats. That was strange, as in the official declarations it didn’t said nothing of melting old metal. Normally, the protodermis factories didn’t have machines to melt metal; they usually had cutting and folding machines, as it was easier and cheaper to bend the metal than to melt it. But Crystallus didn’t pay much attention to it now. He was there to interrogate turaga Sathorak. That wasn’t as easy as Crystallus had though, as nobody except fe-matoran workers and ko-matoran engineers were allowed to enter. He had to enter there saying that he wanted to work in the factory as and engineer. The guards had allowed him to pass. Now he was stealthy searching for Sathorak’s office, hoping to not be seen. The factory complex was enormous and out of the villages, it was located in a valley in the jungle of Le-hua. He had heard very bad rumors of Sathorak’s way of doing bussines, and that the factory was doing illegal activities. Crystallus opened a door and soon found himself in a corridor with many doors. One of the doors said “staff only”. At the end of the corridor, he saw another door with the title “Sathorak”. He entered in, and saw the iron turaga with a cigar in its mouth. Sathorak was sitting in an armchair, talking to an engineer. The engineer was enraged, but Sathorak seemed to do not care of the engineer’s warnings. -We have to launch version 4.4 now! You now that the currently version is too much… dangerous.-Said the ko-matoran engineer. -The current version is the exact one. I’m not going to spend more money into making them slower and peaceful. Now leave the room, I have more important things to do. - Sathorak looked at Crystallus- And you, what do you want?-Said Sathorak. -I’m here because I want to apply to the engineer job and…-Said Crystallus. -Ah, you are the one that has come to interrogate me about the recent matoran deaths. -Then he puffed some cigar smoke onto Crystallus face. – I’m a turaga, do you believe that I would be able to brutally kill two matoran? If I wanted to do that I would leave that to someone else. And as you know, I only have matoran workers, and the day of the incident they were all working here.-Said Sathorak. -But you have many machines, and you could use a small walker to do that.-Said Crystallus. - A walker? Yes, we produce some models, but that’s not my style of killing. If I wanted to kill someone I won’t do it by myself and I would do it in a funny way. Why to kill two matoran and a spine bear to simulate and accident, when I could kill them, put them in a block of protodermis and then use the block to construct a building for myself.-Said Sathorak. -And what about the melting machines and the labs that you have here and that are unofficial and illegal?-Said Crystallus. -Without comments. I will only say one thing to you: When deeper you go on cloudy water, more dirty it gets. Now get out of here, I have important business to attend.-Said Sathorak. Crystallus left the room. Then, a guard accompanied him to the exit. In Sathorak’s room another matoran guard entered. -What do we do with the ko-matoran? Do we punch him to death, like the last time we did?-Said the guard. -No, I want something more interesting. Activate the fences, and unleash the raptors. Make sure that no one exits the factory until we have the raptors back.-Said Sathorak. Chapter 8 20,000 years ago… Crystallus was going to the exit of the factory, accompanied by a fe-matoran guard. Once they arrived there the fe-matoran pushed Crystallus out of the doors, and then closed and secured them. Crystallus knew that Sathorak hadn’t lied. Sathorak was a corrupt turaga, but after all, it was true, if the turaga had used the walker there would be tread footprints everywhere in the forest that the corpses were found. Now he had to go back home. In front of him there was small path that lead to a fenced gate in the mountains. Although the factory was in an isolated valley in the middle of the jungle the main building was surrounded by electrified fences. At the end of the path, there was a shed and a door that lead through the fence. Before opening the fence, Crystallus looked back. There was the factory, the mountains, broken machinery and a small river. Nothing different from the last time he had looked. Or there was something? In the distance he saw three beings of 1, 80 meters of stature. He couldn’t see very well, as night had fallen, but he recognized reptilian eyes and sharp teeth. Crystallus hurried to open the exit door. It was closed. The beings began to run to where Crystallus was. He had to do something quick. He tried to climb the door, but above it there was the electrified fence. Seeing no other option, he entered the shed and locked himself in. The beings continued running to the shed. When they were in front of it, they stopped and began to smell the windows. Crystallus looked through the window for some seconds, and his eyes met the beast’s eyes. It was a raptor like being, and he was sure that it was now aware that he was inside. Crystallus knew that they would break through the window easily. There was a motorbike and a rifle. He jumped onto the motorbike and saw a key. It seemed him to be the key of the door of the fence. The three raptors hit the window, smashing it to shards. Crystallus unlocked the door of the shed and went outside. Behind him there were the three raptors. They were very close. While one of them continued straight to the motorbike, the other two went to the sides, intending to trap Crystallus. Crystallus shoot at the one that came from the right, which fell on the ground. The other one that was coming from the left was close the motorbike, too much close. Crystallus shooted two times, and failed. The raptor was to jump onto the motorbike when he shooted the raptor in the eye. The effect was immediate, the raptor fell to the ground and scum began to erupt from its mouth. He realized that the rifle fired powerful venom darts. Distracted seeing the dead raptor, he didn’t notice that the one that came from behind was very close and it bit the back part of the bike. . Crystallus was to shoot at the raptor when the key of the door that he held in one hand fell off of his hand and went straight to the raptor’s face. It fell back to the ground. When Crystallus looked back, the raptor had the key in the mouth, hold by a rope. The raptor began to run to the river, Crystallus behind in fast pursuit. He fired at the raptor, but failed. He now had very few darts, and needed the key. The raptor crossed the river and made a curve, making Crystallus to yaw on the mud. The raptor was going to some old machines. Crystallus wasn’t sure if the bike could pass between those machines. The raptor passed between the machines, and hit a machine with its body, destabilizing it. The machine parts began to fall, and Crystallus accelerated, some parts barely missing him. Now he was parallel to the raptor. It charged onto the bike, and Crystallus almost fell. Crystallus shoot at the raptor, and that time the raptor fell on the ground, dead. He jumped out of the motorbike and grabbed the key. He mounted on the bike again, and drove to the door. He went outside and took a road to Ko-hua. What were these raptors? Who created them? Where there more? Questions burned through Crystallus mind, and the answers were soon to be met by him, sooner than Crystallus imagined. Chapter 9 20,000 years ago… Makuta Spirack was in Hua-Kini. He had to talk with the council about an important thing. -My fellow turaga, I have to communicate you something. As you know, there is a band of criminals that is currently rampaging on Ta-hua. I want one of you to go to search Zercks and make him to stop the band. Who volunteers?-Said Spirack. -Me.-Said Makava. -Ok. Session closed. -Said Spirack. All the turaga exited the room, and Spirack was left alone. He then used his teleportation powers to appear in Visorak, an island far in the south of the universe conquered by the brotherhood of makuta. There, he was doing bussines with another makuta, Chirox. In the past Visorak had been a matoran colony with another name, until Chirox tested his new created beasts, the Visorak. He tested them here and the results were satisfactory. The Visorak captured, killed or mutated any being they found, making them war machines. Only some survivors escaped. The island was renamed Visorak after the victory of the brotherhood. Now Spirack and Chirox were working together to create a new breed of Visorak, one stronger and with more shadow. Every time that Spirack came to Visorak he liked to walk through the destroyed streets, with Visorak webs everywhere. After leaving the city’s ruins, he entered Chirox’s lab. It was a room with viruses contained in pods and an energized protodermis pool in the middle. Chirox emerged from the shadows, with a pot of viruses in his hands. -Hey Spirack. Have you found the place of shadows that you are planning to put the “beast” in?-Said Chirox. -Yes. But it’s void. And the beast is ready. After all, it always has been. But first we have to worry to make the new breed.-Said Spirack. -The new breed is almost ready. It will be different than the other breeds of Visorak. It’s up to you to decide which rothuka power you will put in them. Finish the work or Teridax will slay you. Now I have to leave, I have some business to care in Destral.-Said Chirox, while teleporting away. -Now I have to modify this breed. They will be a part of my failsafe; they will be called Kahgarahk.-Said Spirack. Then, he stared putting viruses in energized protodermis. Characters *Crystallus *Zercks *A spine bear *Khuran *Vakahi *Makuta Spirack *Turaga Makava *A ko-matoran *A ko-matoran engineer. *Turaga Sathorak *Two matoran guards *Three raptors. Trivia *It was made by Abc8920. *The reference of Makava's mailbox being 8920 is related to my user name. Category:Abc8920 Category:Abc8920 stories